


In The Heart Of Darkness

by Krystal_Chaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Chaos/pseuds/Krystal_Chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so I'm a little new to the tagging and actually POSTING stories/fanfiction, so please bear with me while I learn all the ropes and such. Also, there will be some things that have been taken directly from the book and/or movie, and those don't belong to me! Thank you ^~^</p>
    </blockquote>





	In The Heart Of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm a little new to the tagging and actually POSTING stories/fanfiction, so please bear with me while I learn all the ropes and such. Also, there will be some things that have been taken directly from the book and/or movie, and those don't belong to me! Thank you ^~^

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what extra things I add from my own imagination. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. 

*********************************************

Chapter 1

It was another normal night at Private Drive. The trees swaying in the calming breeze that blew through the air. The stars hanging in the night sky winking down on all those that slept soundly in their beds. All was quiet and peaceful. A sudden 'click' could be heard echoing in the silence, interrupting the quiet night. A light from a nearby lamppost extinguished with a 'woosh'. A lighter was held in the firm grip of an elderly man standing in the street. He wore half-moon spectacles that sat lightly on his nose, and his clothes were those of a man who had no fashion sense, and was colorblind. He had a greying beard that reached his belt, and greying hair trailing down his back. The man continued to extinguish the surrounding lampposts ' lights until none remained. 

A beautiful tabby cat sat hidden in the shadows of one of the many houses. She let out a quiet 'meow' and crept forward out of the shadows. The old man looked over at her, and began to speak. "I should have known you would be here, Proffesor Mcgonagall". The cat padded forward slowly, her shadow stretching and twisting, mirroring what was happening to her. She continued walking forward as her shape took the form of a woman. This woman had piercing green eyes that would make anyone sit up just a little straighter, and a pair of glasses sat on top of her nose. Her hair was put up, the black hair twisting into a bun. She wore robes of the same green as her eyes, thankfully more in taste of what she was wearing compared to the man. 

She approached the old man with a purposeful stride, speaking in a clear and even tone. "Good evening Professor Dumbledore". She walked alongside him as he started to walk down the street. "Are the rumors true, Albus?"

"I'm afraid so Proffesor." He replied. "The good, and the bad."

"And the boy?" She inquired. 

"Hagrid is bringing him." He answered. 

"Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" She asked incredulously. 

"Ah Proffesor, I would trust Hagrid with my life." He said with such conviction, that Mcgonagall couldn't argue with such obvious emotion. The sound of a motor roaring reached the pairs ears, and they turned to look up into the sky where a shining light was quickly approaching them. A giant man riding a motorcycle could be seen as he skidded to a stop in front of them. He reached up and pulled the goggles covering his eyes up out of the way and turned to them. "Proffesor Dumbledore, sir. Proffesor Mcgonagall" He greeted them both. He swung himself off of the motorbike. 

"No problems I trust, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked. 

"No Sir. Little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. I tried not to wake him. There you go." He handed a small bundle over to Dumbledore. 

"Albus, do you really think it's safe? Leaving him with these people. I've watched them all day, their the worst sort of muggles imaginable! They really are-" She was cut off by Dumbledore. 

"The only family he has." He intoned. 

"This boy will be famous! There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name!" She exclaimed. 

"Exactly." Dumbledore told her. "He's far better off growing up away from all of that. Until he is ready." Dumbledore slowly lowered the bundle in his arms to the door step, and gently lay the bundle down. Hagrid sniffled loudly and looked away, tears shining in his eyes and running down his cheeks. Dumbledore stood up and turned to Hagrid. "There, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye after all." Hagrid nodded with a sad little smile. Dumbledore reached down to the small bundle and set a letter on top of it. 

"Good luck-Harry Potter." Dumbledore intoned with a soft voice. Looking at the small face of a baby. On his forehead was a small lightning bolt shaped scar. He smiled wickedly, his back turned to the others as he felt his plans fall into place, never knowing what a horrible mistake he had just made.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks, there will be fixed and stuff. This is also my first REAL fanfiction that I am posting, so Yea, it probably does suck. Thanks for giving this a chance!


End file.
